


The 5 Times Andre Tried To Propose, And The 1 Time Andre Was Proposed To

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Andre knew he wanted to marry Jean Eric, he just couldn’t find the courage to ask.





	The 5 Times Andre Tried To Propose, And The 1 Time Andre Was Proposed To

Hong Kong. That’s where it all began for Andre. Before that, he hadn’t properly considered marrying JEV yet. He had always figured out they eventually would, but it hadn’t crossed his mind that he might have to propose. Andre prefered to not think ahead too much, but the morning before the race, the two of them cuddled up on the bed even though they should have started to get ready for the day, their legs tangled together and JEV’s head resting on his chest, he knew he wanted to marry the Frenchman. They did eventually get up and got ready before Andre could randomly blurt out his thoughts, knowing it was better he didn’t mention thoughts of marriage right before the first race of the season.

After the race, which had brought a fantastic result for JEV and a not-so-fantastic result for Andre, Andre was the first to go up to JEV to congratulate him, hugging the Frenchman tightly as JEV laughed in his ear.

“I’m so sorry about your disqualification though.” JEV had whispered once he had calmed down a little. Andre sighed.

“Let’s just forget about that.” he said. “We’ve got many more things to look forward to in the future, our future, one bad day won’t hurt.”

“I’m sure there will be plenty more good races for you this season” JEV answered, not quite catching on to what Andre was hinting at. Andre almost asked him right there and then if JEV would marry him, but in the end he chickened out, the moment gone when JEV’s hand wrapped around his wrist, the Frenchman pulling him in direction of the team as he wanted Andre to celebrate with him.

“You know, tomorrow’s another day of racing, another chance to score more for the team.” JEV said, squeezing Andre’s hand, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Yeah, one day it’ll be us up there, on that podium. I can see it now.” Andre answered softly, squeezing back, unconsciously imagining a ring on JEV’s hand. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, knowing it wasn’t the time to mention it.

\---

Santiago was when it next crossed Andre’s mind, his statement in Hong Kong sure had been right, they would both end up on the podium together. It had been emotional for both of them, Andre’s first points and podium, first ever 1-2 finish in formula e history, they both had every reason to be proud. Andre kept his arm tightly wrapped around JEV’s shoulders on the podium, trying to be as close as possible to him without being too obvious about their relationship. But the thought crossed his mind, he wanted JEV to be his one day, he wanted to announce JEV as his, and only his.

On the way back to the hotel he had pulled JEV close and kissed him in the elevator, somehow trying to convey the message of what he was still afraid to say out loud. He didn’t think JEV understood, being slightly tipsy off the various cocktails and drinks after victory.

“I love you.” JEV had said with a lopsided grin, his eyes slightly unfocused as he clumsily stepped out the lift, almost tripping and crashing into one of the walls. Andre caught his wrist, somehow succeeding at keeping him on his feet.

“I love you too.” he chuckled in return as JEV leaned heavily on him, eyes fluttering shut.

Andre dragged him into their room, the Frenchman falling face first onto the bed, limbs falling off the side of the bed. Andre sat down on the bed next to him, gathering the half-asleep man in his arms, JEV contently cuddling closer.

“One day I’ll have the courage to ask you to be mine forever.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to JEV’s temple. JEV hummed but didn’t wake up, only pressing closer to Andre.

\---

“Come on Andre! Hurry up!” JEV looked like an excited puppy as he waited for Andre to reach him. The Frenchman had already taken off his shoes, pushing his toes into the soft sand with a beaming smile. Andre chuckled, reaching down to take his shoes off as well. JEV was meanwhile already taking off his shirt, ready for a celebratory swim after another victory. Andre smiled fondly at his excited teammate, hardly getting the time to take off his shirt as well before JEV started pulling him to the water, a tight hold on his hand.

“Slow down JEV!” Andre said with another smile. JEV pretended not to hear him, running into the water. After only a couple of steps, he stopped and rushed back.

“It’s cold!” JEV gasped out, clutching onto Andre as if the German could protect him from the ocean. Andre wrapped an arm around his shoulders, fully submerging the Frenchman. JEV wrestled him away, glaring up at him as he sat in the shallow water.

“Andre, I hate you!” JEV said decisively. Andre rolled his eyes, offering his hand.

“No you don’t, you know you love me.” Andre replied back, tracing a small pattern on Jev’s wrist. JEV’s face softened for a moment, before he suddenly pulled Andre down as well, the German losing his footing and ending in the water next to his lover. JEV laughed but pulled him close, kissing Andre gently.

“Okay, you’re right, I do love you very much.” he said softly.

“I hope you’re still loving me in the future.” Andre answered. JEV gave him a slightly confused look but nodded.

“Of course.” he said, pressing another kiss to his lips

“Even in 10 years time, when we’re probably retired?” Andre continued. JEV smirked.

“If you don’t try me to drown me again.” he teased. Andre huffed out a laugh.

“I promise.” he whispered. Andre watched as JEV got up, looking at his boyfriend in the light of the sunset. Andre wished that one day, he’d be able to call him his, he simply looked amazing in this moment, and wanted to one day have his last name. That, or Jev would take his.

“Like what you see?” JEV said with wink, looking at Andre over his shoulder. Andre got up, giving the Frenchman a playful push.

“You’re too full of yourself.” he said, wrapping his arm around JEV’s waist, who had turned to watch the sunset.

“It’s beautiful.” JEV murmured, resting his head against Andre’s shoulder.

“Just like you then.” Andre whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple as the Frenchman blushed slightly. If this was what being with Jev was like, Andre wanted it for the rest of his life.

\---

“You look very handsome.” JEV said with grin, kissing Andre’s cheek gently, before sitting down at the restaurant.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Andre complimented with a fond smile. “Ready for your home race tomorrow?” he asked, pressing his foot against JEV’s under the table.

“I am, but I’m nervous as well.” JEV admitted, a slightly anxious look coming to his face.

“Don’t worry about it, they’re all so proud of you, and will continue to be after tomorrow, no matter what happens!| Andre said softly, reaching out to squeeze JEV’s hand. “Although I’m sure you’ll do just fine, and although I’m your rival out there, I’m hoping for the best for you!”

“It would be amazing to have you up on the podium with me again.” JEV said. Andre shrugged, thinking back to Santiago, and the memories from that afternoon.

“Yeah, I do too. We’ll just have to see what tomorrow brings. Let’s enjoy the evening together first.” Andre said, waving a waiter over. They quickly ordered some food, both knowing the menu by heart, having eaten at the restaurant many times before.

Andre could feel the little velvet box in his suit pocket, determined to ask Jev what he’d wanted to say since the start of the season.

“JEV, I want to ask you something.” Andre blurted out. JEV rAised his eyebrow.

“Ask away.’ he said, leaning forward a little in his chair. Andre stared at him, the words failing him and the velvet box feeling heavy in his jacket all of the sudden. “Andre?” JEV asked when Andre didn’t speak.

“Well, you know we’re always apart, and always staying with the other. Maybe, once Formula e’s done… you’d like to maybe buy a place somewhere, for the 2 of us?” Andre eventually said. He had desperately wanted to finally ask JEV to marry him, but he couldn’t do it. But asking JEV to move in with him was a big first step, and closer to one day asking the proper question.

“It would be nice, just me and you. We need to look for somewhere, cause I do want to move in with you.” JEV said softly, beaming at him.

The moment was soon interrupted by the arrival of drinks, but both couldn’t wait for the future, especially now they were going to buy their first house together.

\---

After the race, once all the podium and media duties had finished, a grinning JEV jumped into Andre’s arms, clutching onto him as he pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Andre smiled into the kiss, holding the Frenchman close for a moment before pulling away.

“I’m so proud of you “ he whispered, resting their foreheads together. “You just won your home race!”

“I know, I can’t quite believe it yet.” JEV said breathlessly, cuddling closer into the German’s embrace. Andre grinned and pinched JEV’s arm, making him yelp.

“What was that for!” the Frenchman said with a pout, rubbing his hand over the spot. Andre shrugged

“Just wanted to make sure you know it’s real!” Andre explained. JEV’s face softened and he leaned in the kiss him again.

“As real as us moving in together?” he said anxiously, almost as if he expected Andre to say it had been a mistake.

“Quite so. I can’t wait. Also, I wanted to ask you something else, you see, I-” Andre got interrupted by a team member rushing over

“JEV, we need you over here! French media want to interview you again.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be back at the hotel tonight, yeah?” JEV said quickly to Andre. Andre kept in a sigh and nodded.

“See you then.” he mumbled, watching JEV rush away as he pressed his palm against the velvet box in his team jacket, wishing he’d be able to ask JEV to marry him.

\---

“Having a home race feels pretty good, no?” JEV asked, clinking his glass against Andre’s, both celebrating points at Berlin. But for Andre, this was at home, the points even more special than any others.

“It’s truly amazing, you know. And what a way to celebrate. This view’s awesome!” Andre grinned, gesturing the window. JEV smiled.

“Glad you like it. Thought I might bring you to a special place to celebrate and because…” JEV suddenly fell silent. Andre frowned, reaching across the table to take the Frenchman’s hand in his.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. JEV sighed.

“There’s nothing wrong, I’m nervous, that’s all.” he admitted with a shrug. Andre’s frown deepened.

“Why would you be nervous? It’s just the two of us.”

“It’s not that…” JEV sighed

“You’re 40 point’s clear though, you’re still championship leader.” Andre tried again, but JEV shook his head.

“It’s not about racing either, I…” he swallowed thickly. “I want to ask you something.” JEV eventually finished, intently staring at the German opposite him. Andre sat back a little.

“Sure, you can ask me anything.” He said, hoping dearly this wasn’t JEV’s way of breaking up with him, of telling him they didn’t belong together and-

His thoughts were interrupted by JEV grabbing his hand.

“I have been thinking.” the Frenchman started. “For the past 3 years, you have made me happier than anyone had ever before. I love spending time with you - on and off track - and I can’t quite believe how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Andre stared at JEV with wide eyes as the Frenchman stood up and walked over to Andre’s side of the table before kneeling down, a small box in his hand.

“Will you marry me?” JEV asked breathlessly. Andre couldn’t help it, he started to laugh, hiding his face in his hands for a moment. JEV’s smile fell and he moved to get up from his kneeled position, but Andre stopped him.

“No, I- you don’t understand.” he said, taking JEV’s hand in his. “For months now I’ve been trying to propose to you, but I could never find the courage. Then the one night I decided to not even try, you ask me.” he laughed again. JEV still looked a little unsure, his grip on the box so tight his knuckles had turned white.

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you.” Andre added when he saw the distraught expression on JEV’s face. JEV let out a deep breath as Andre pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Andre pulled away for a moment and allowed JEV to slid the ring onto his finger with a beaming grin, tears coming to his eyes.

“I promise you, there is a matching ring waiting for you in the hotel.” Andre whispered as they both stood up, holding each other tightly.

It was only later that evening, when JEV’s head was resting on Andre’s chest again as the Frenchman inspected the ring on Andre’s hand, that JEV even thought to ask.

“When did you try?” he blurted out. Andre chuckled.

“Hong Kong, Santiago, Punta del Este and twice in Paris, both before and after the race.” Andre admitted. JEV chuckled.

“I didn’t even notice, I’m so oblivious.” he laughed, blushing slightly

“Can I go get something?” Andre asked, trying to detangle JEV’s arms from around his waist, the Frenchman letting out a grumpy noise before reluctantly letting go. Andre stood up and walked over to his suitcase, searching around until he found the little box. Walking back, he gave JEV a gentle smile.

“So, you’ve kinda done it first, but I still want to ask. Will you marry me JEV?” Andre asked, kneeling down next to the bed. JEV scrambled close to him, throwing Andre off balance as he let himself fall in the German’s arms.

“Of course I will!” he almost yelled, before a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. Even though he knew the proposal was coming, it was still very surreal, hearing Andre wanted him to be his husband. Andre grinned, kissing him briefly before slipping the ring onto JEV’s finger, linking their hand together so they could see both the rings next to each other.

“I love you.” JEV murmured, cuddling closer to his fiance. Andre laughed slightly, before leaning back into the Frenchman’s hold.

“Not as much as I love you though.”


End file.
